That's Why I Love You
by lynnr5
Summary: Austin makes a list of why he loves Ally./Fluffy Auslly one-shot.


**A/N: So I was bored and I wanted to write as much as I could before the summer's over, so here's a cute little one-shot.(:**

* * *

_She gives the best hugs._

"Ally! There you are! I've been looking all over for you," Austin says, walking over to his girlfriend who was leaning against the counter.

"Hey, Austin," she said with a big smile on her face, "Why have you been looking for me?"

He shrugged his shoulders and walked to the other side of the counter, placing his hands against it to prop himself up. "I just missed you."

"You saw me an hour ago." She laughed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Yeah. A whole hour, Ally! That's a long time," he explains as he takes one of her hands in his, moving his finger over the top of a ring that she loved to wear.

Another small giggle came from her lips, "Well, in that case, I missed you too."

Austin smiled down at her. "Hug?" He raised his eyebrows.

With a small eyeroll and a large smile, she walked out from the counter and made her way over to him, getting on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck and cuddle her face into his chest. Austin leaned down and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling his face into her neck.

He loves her hugs.

_She's good at destressing him._

"Austin, babe, what's wrong?" Ally asks with a slight pout as she sits next to her blond boyfriend on the couch who has the most stressed out look on his face.

"Everything. I'm failing two classes at school, our senior year is coming up which means applying for colleges and I've got music on top of it all. Concerts, rehearsals, songwriting. It's all building up, Ally. I can't even think straight."

She wraps her arm around his shoulder and he lays his head against her shoulder. "It'll be okay. How about I make you some tea and then we can just chill out and watch a movie or whatever. Sound good?"

With a small smile on his face, he moves his head from her shoulder and nods, "You're the best."

She gets up and walks to the kitchen -which still has a full view of the living room where he's sitting- and begins to make two cups of tea. One for him, one for her, although she's sure he'll finish his before she even starts and he'll probably drink half of hers, too.

After finishing up with the tea, she walks back into the living room and hands him the warm cup, setting hers on the side table that sits next to the couch before flipping on the tv to whatever's on. Neither of them mind, anyways, as long as they're together.

Crawling back onto the couch, she lets him lay his head against her again and she rubs her hand up and down his back, something she knows he loves. Watching tv, laying down with Ally, drinking delicious tea. It was perfect.

He loves when she destresses him.

_She's really good with kids._

Ally holds her one-year old cousin in her arms, and kisses the top of his brunette haired head. He makes a little baby noise and playfully hits his arm on her shoulder. Austin takes notices of the little boy in Ally's arms and wondering who it is, walks over to her and taps her on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey Austin! This is my baby cousin, Andrew," she says, looking between him and the baby boy.

"I was wondering who it was. He's cute," Austin admits, waving at the little boy. "Hi, Andrew. Hi."

A smile envelopes over Andrew's little baby face and he puts his hand in the air and waves back at Austin, saying words that weren't even... words.

Austin laughs and walks over to the bench to take a seat. Ally puts Andrew on the ground and walks over a little bit, before squatting down and opening up her arms. "Can you walk to me?" she asks, signaling him to walk over.

With an obvious toddle in his walk, he makes it over to Ally and she scoops him up and kisses him on the cheek. "Good job!"

A cheeky smile takes over Austin's lips as he watches Ally play with her cousin. As crazy as it may sound, he wants to marry Ally and have a family with her one day.

He loves how good she is with kids.

_She never expects everything, even though she deserves it._

Ally smiles wide as he hands her the cheap flowers. It's not the best thing he could get her, but he knows she'd take a bouquet of flowers from the grocery store than a diamond necklace any day.

Moving to the kitchen, she places the flowers in a vase that she filled with water. She walks back over to Austin and hugs him tightly, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Austin. They're beautiful," she says with the same huge smile on her face. No matter how hard she tries, the smile stays glued to her face. "They mean the world to me."

"You deserve the World, Ally. You deserve everything," he tells her, making the already big smile grow even bigger.

She blushes and takes his hand, pulling him out to the living room where they sit down on her couch. "All I need is hug and a kiss from you. I don't need gifts."

He loves that all she needs is a hug and a kiss.

_She's his doctor when he's sick._

Austin sits in his bedroom, his eyes glued on the tv and a blanket draped over his cold body. The doors cracks open, and his girlfriend tiptoes in.

"You're awake," she says, setting down a paper bag on his desk. "Your mom said you've been sleeping all day."

"Yeah," he mutters in a scratchy and husky voice. A deep cough emerges from his throat and Ally winces as she realizes how bad he must feel.

She pulls out a mug and walks over to his bed, sitting on the side of it. "Here's some hot chocolate. I heard it helps you feel better, and it's supposed to be amazing." She smiles to keep the mood positive and hands him the capped mug.

He sits up and leans against the bedroom as he takes the mug and struggles to take the lid off. When he gets it off, he takes a gulp of it, "This _is _good."

With a small nod, she gets up and pulls the blanket tighter around his body. "You looked cold."

He smiled and thanked her. "Can you come lay with me?" he asked, his voice cracking at least three times. "Please? I promise I won't bite."

She giggles and kicks off her shoes before crawling into bed next to Austin, and cuddling up to him. He's warm- warmer than usual- but she doesn't mind.

She leans up to kiss him, but he moves his head in time for her to plant her lips on an awkward spot behind his ear. "You're gonna get sick, Ally."

Shaking her head, she leans up and before he can stop him, she's kissing him. Aka, all his sick germs are being spread to her. "I don't care," she whispers after she kisses him.

He loves when she takes care of him.

_She always see's the best in him._

"Ally, I'm not sure I'm going to be able to pass the algebra test. I'm not the smartest student," he sighs, falling back in his chair with the textbook laying open on his lap.

She rolls her eyes, "Who told you you weren't smart?"

"Everyone." He shrugs his shoulders and watches as her eyebrows furrow together, and he knows she's thinking about something, because she always does that when she thinks.

"Well everyone doesn't know you like I do. You have a lot of potential, Austin. I _know _that there's a part of you that can totally ace that test," she says, picking up the text book.

"How do you know?" he asks. "I can barely do eighth grade math and I'm in the eleventh grade."

"You can do a lot of things if you put your mind to it. Remember you told me you couldn't write songs when we first met, and then you wrote 'Steal Your Heart' and Austin, that was a hit!" She smiled and handed him the text book. "You can do it."

He sighed. "That's because I had you as my muse."

"Then let me be your muse again! I know you can do it."

He loves that she sees the best in him.

_She writes him adorable letters when she can't see him._

Dear Austin,

I really miss you. Like, really, really, really miss you. California is great, the beaches are beautiful, and I love being with my family, but I miss you. A lot.

Every night before I go to bed, I put in my headphones and listen to your music and watches videos of your performances because they make me feel better.

But it's just not the same as hugs and kisses and touching you. God, I really miss you.

How's Miami? I hope everything's okay. Nevermind... that sounds stupid. Of course everything's okay. It's not like a giant hurricane's gonna rip throu-

Just forget that whole paragraph... Please.

My Dad keeps telling his family how sweet and good you are to me. It's cute. I wish you were here to see. They all sit there and 'aw' everytime he finishes a sentence.

I've been wearing t-shirts from your concerts every night. Right now I'm wearing the one from your first tour. It's got a big picture of you, so it feels good to wear.

Do they sell Austin Moon pillows? Pajamas? Cups? Bowls? That way, I can feel like you're with me. But then again, it would be kinda creepy.

Everytime I see a couple together, I regret that I'd even looked that direction cause it makes me miss everything about you... :(

I'll see you in a few days. Only 3 days, 17 hours, 47 minutes and 22, 21, 20 seconds. Is it creepy that I'm keeping count? 15 seconds...

Have I mentioned that I really miss you? Because I do.

Well, I've gotta go Austin. I love you. See you soon.

Hugs and kisses, Ally.

He loves that she writes him letters when she misses him.

_She makes sacrifices for him._

Ally runs as quickly as she can backstage to see him. She maaaay have cancelled her concert, an interview and a meet and greet _just _to come to his concert in Madison Square Garden. Hey, it was big deal for him and she was part of team Austin and _Ally. _

She spots him talking to a few fans, and taps on the back of his shoulder. A small giggle escapes her mouth and she puts her hand over her mouth.

He turns around and says something along the lines of 'Hi, I'm Austin Moon, and you are?' but honestly, she wasn't really paying attention.

His eyes widened. "I'm Ally Dawson. Big fan, and uh, I think I'm your girlfriend?" she jokes, putting a finger up to her chin as if she was thinking.

He picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist as she leans down to kiss him. "God, Ally, I can't believe you came! I'm so happy. I thought you were busy, though."

With a small sigh coming from her lips, she nods, "I was. Concert, interview, meet and greet. Nothing as cool as seeing my best friend, partner, boyfriend perform at freaking Madison Square Garden. Austin, this is amazing, you know that right?"

His heart drops. She sacrificed all that for him? "Ally, you didn't have to do that for me."

She puts her finger up to his lips to hush him. "I _wanted _to."_  
_

He loves that she sacrifices everything for him.

_She loves him._

"Buckle your seatbelt. Drive more carefully. Don't stay up too late. Listen to your mother. Don't play with fire. Stay away from creepy alleys. Don't put your head in a plastic bag. Don't eat things you find. Make sure your phone if fully charged."

Every phrase screams 'I love you.'

"I love you," she whispers to him late at night.

"Yeah," he whispers back. "I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: Lots of cuteness and fluff, but whatever. **

**Review and tell me what you think!(:**


End file.
